Change of Heart
by ShadowVine48
Summary: Ginny knew her 6th year at Hogwarts was going to be different with all the changes in society. Yet she didn't think it would be this different, with the Marriage Act being passed the day she is set to go back to Hogwarts. Every single person under Thirty now had to be married by September 1st of the next year. Oh man was this year going to change everything. Canon until Trio leaves
1. The letters arrive

Note from me: Hello everyone this is my first ever fan fiction and I hope it is not 100% horrible. Please if you read this please, please let me know what you think. I don't have a beta obviously seeing as this is the first chapter of the first story but hey we will see how it goes. If you want more you should let me know. If you think it is horrible you should let me know that too. I can't improve my writing if I don't know what you like and what you don't. Okay I am done rambling so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I am not Joe and never said I was her, I wish I was that would mean I am an amazing writer and have met the cast but alas non that is not me. (I really don't want to write this on every one so can we just all agree that I am not Rowling and I am just being a puppet master not the creator?)

Info on story: The main pair is Draco/Ginny but there will be other pairs and there may be moments when I focus a little more on them seeing as a story about only two people will get boring fast. This story is book compliant up until HBP. It may be with some of DH but not all.

The rain was beating down on the roof the morning everything changed. That was the sound that Ginny woke up to. Rain, she should have probably taken that as a sign, start to a rather bad day but all that went through her mind was relative happiness. Today was the day that she got to go back to Hogwarts for her 6th year! Rolling out of bed Ginny was in a remarkably good mood as she combed through her hair and took a quick shower before heading down to have the amazing breakfast ,she had been smelling all morning, that her mum was cooking.  
>As she walked in to the kitchen everyone was there. Well almost everyone the golden trio weren't there as they had left three weeks ago to go who knows where. Not that she minded being left behind, oh no why would she mind at all. "Oh there you are Ginny dear I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you," Mrs. Weasley said as she flicked her wrist and sent the food flying on to the table. "Tuck in everyone, we don't want it to get cold, can't be late today you know" She said as she sat down at the other end of the table from her husband. Ginny walked over and took her seat next to Fred. The whole family where forcefully living in the burrow now and that was all thanks to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they had left Molly had put a full lock down on the family who happened to be there. They weren't allowed to go home and almost weren't allowed to go to work. "I will not have my family doing anything else reckless. This is a war and we will stick together through this!" she had said when anyone had complained.<p>

The mean wasn't like how the meals used to be. For the past few weeks ever since "the incident", as the Weasley's had now started to call it, every meal had been done in relative silence. There would be small brief conversations but nothing to serious was ever mentioned. So it was in this silence that breakfast was being eaten until there was a loud tapping. Looking around everyone turned to the window to see what was causing the noise.

There was an owl at the window. In its talons it was holding the daily prophet. Curious Ginny stood up and let the owl in. "Did anyone order a paper?" Ginny asked as she untied the letter. Yet before anyone could respond the owl took off without being paid. "That's strange; you normally have to pay them before they will leave you alone." Bill said curiously from his seat at the table next to his wife Fleur. Curiosity took a hold of Ginny so she un-rolled the parchment, what she saw on the front page shocked her beyond belief. There in capital letters were words she had never even thought of even in her worst nightmares.

**_MARRIAGE ACT (ACT #739) PASSED!_**

**_This morning the Marriage act went through. Under the new Marriage act every person that is from the age sixteen to thirty is required to marry a person of the ministries choosing. They will have one year to marry and then after that they will have five years to conceive at least one child. The ministry has a book that has all the names of every person. A spell is cast on each name and it matches you up with someone whom you are compatible with. (See page 5 for more details) Letters will be going out to each person by the end of the day._**

Ginny stared at the paper in her hands in shock until Charlie came up and took the paper from her. "What is it? It can't be that bad" Charlie said as he flipped the page over to read it. _'This just could not be happening. How could they do this? It wasn't possible she couldn't really be expected to get married at the age of sixteen, could she?_' Ginny's thoughts were running a mile a minuet. Just as Charlie finished reading the paper out loud to the rest of the table there was several taps at the window. Startled Ginny looked over at the window and saw five owls sitting on the sill each with an identical letter in front of them. Walking over to the window Ginny opened the window and took all the letters from the owls before they flew off.

Ginny looked at the letters in her hands. On the front of each letter was a name. Handing letters to Charlie, Fred, and George Ginny stood there with two letters in her hands. "Mum, what should I do with this?" Ginny asked her voice shaking slightly as she looked up at her mother and turned one of the envelopes around. There on the front written in elegant black letters were the words.

Ronald BiliusWeasley

Ms. Weasley looked at the letter with tears in her eyes and slowly reached up and took the letter from her daughter. "We… We will just have to see what they are all about before we figure out what to do with this one." Ms. Weasley said her voice braking slightly. They all knew what was in the envelopes though no one bothered to tell Ms. Weasley that. "Go on boys open them up" Mr. Weasley said nodding to the twins to start. George looked at the letter that rested in his hands as if it was going to kill him; Fred sitting right next to him looked at his the same way. "I suppose there is no chance that we are such amazing bachelors that we can't be matched, is there Gred?" Fred said looking over at his twin with a hopeful look on his face. "Sorry Forge I don't think there is." George said with a chuckle and just like that the energy changed again and the twins were popping open their letters.

To Mr. Fredrick Gideon Weasley

Under Act number 739, you are here by placed with your future partner.

You are expectedto be married by this date next year. After that you must have a child in the next 5 years. If you have any other questions please consult the pamphlet enclosed. Your partner is:

Katherine Lee Bell

Fred started to laugh after reading his letter through. "Would you look at that, they used my full name twice in this, and who knew Katie's full name was Katherine?" He said with a smile looking over at George. "Go on Gred let see who you got." He said nudging his twin in the side. George took a big dramatic breath and popped his seal and read.

To Mr. George Fabian Weasley

Under Act number 739, you are here by placed with your future partner.

You are expectedto be married by this date next year. After that you must have a child in the next 5 years. If you have any other questions please consult the pamphlet enclosed. Your partner is:

Angelina Nicole Johnson

George started at his paper with wide eyes "What if that relationship didn't work out so well in the first place? How does that work?" He mumbled under his breath where only those closest could hear him. Fred snatched the paper out of his hands and started to read it over. "Huh would you look at that. Well good luck with that one Georgie." He said slapping his brother on the back only to receive a glare in return. "I guess it would be my turn huh?" Charlie said looking down at his letter. "You know just for the record I was planning on being a bachelor forever. In case anyone was wondering" He said as he was popping the seal and pulling out the parchment.

To Mr. CharlesSeptimus Weasley

Under Act number 739, you are here by placed with your future partner.

You are expectedto be married by this date next year. After that you must have a child in the next 5 years. If you have any other questions please consult the pamphlet enclosed. Your partner is:

Pansy LuAnn Parkinson

Charlie looked at the paper curiously. "Who the heck is Pansy Parkinson?" He said looking around at his family. Mr. Weasley looked at his son with shock. "She is the only heir to the Parkinson line. One of the original pure blood families." He said calmly. Ginny looked up at her brother. "She is your match? All I know about her is that she is a 7th year this year at Hogwarts and she is in Slytherin." Ginny said looking at her brother. "Well… I am going to have to get in contact with that family then I guess." Charlie said taking all the news rather well in Ginny's opinion. 'Though I guess it does help that he doesn't know her yet' Ginny thought, before looking down at the envelope of doom in her hands.

Ginny turned hers over with shaking hands. _'Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe it will be someone I know. Or Harry, yes of course it must be Harry, he is my match it couldn't be anyone else.' _Ginny thought before popping the Ministries seal and read the paper that was enclosed. She read it over silently and then started to shake her head. "No… no this can't be… its not possible." Ginny mumbled to herself. There in her hand in the same elegant writing were the worst words of her life.

To Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasely,

Under Act number 739, you are here by placed with your future partner.

You are expectedto be married by this date next year. After that you must have a child in the next 5 years. If you have any other questions please consult the pamphlet enclosed. Your partner is:

Draco LuciusMalfoy

I know that I left it at an odd spot but I wanted to get the first chapter up here and out there. Again please let me know what you think. I know there was no Draco in this one but I will make sure he shows up in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	2. How was your summer

I am SO SO SO SORRY! I feel so bad that all you guys have seen of my work is the first chapter. I know not a good way to start off, well I have an excuse. Yet that is not going to be given. I got some reviews I figured I should respond to these. Before I do for future knowledge, do you want the responses before or after the story? Let me know. For now I just wont respond. Also if you are curious about ages, names, or couples. I have listed it all on my profile for you. I am also looking for a beta reader! So here we go with Chapter 2!

_She read it over silently and then started to shake her head. "No… no this __can't__ be… it's not possible." Ginny mumbled to herself. There in her hand in the same elegant writing were the worst words of her life._

_Your partner is:_

_Draco__ Lucius__Malfoy_

The Burrow was strangely quiet after the reading of the letters. Everyone was looking at the letter in Ginny's hand. With a reaction like that they all knew it couldn't be good. "Gin-bu…" Mr. Weasley started to ask but he was cut off by a chime coming from Ms. Weasley's wand. Causing everyone to jump "Oh dear look at the time, Come Gin you don't want to miss the train." Ms. Weasley said jumping up and running around the kitchen to usher Ginny out the kitchen door and over to the floo. Still in a state of shock Ginny grabbed her trunk and walked over to the fire after her mother. "Bye Gin's" and "See you soon Gin" could just be heard over the roar of the flames as Ginny zoomed off to Platform 9 ¾.

Stepping out of the floo and on to the platform Ginny was met with a very normal sight of parents and families running around to say their last goodbyes before the school year started up again. It was the first time that Ginny's parents weren't joining her to the platform and Ginny felt a pang in her chest at the thought. _'All in the name of safety I guess'_ Ginny thought as she started to move toward the scarlet steam engine waiting to take her to her second home. With some help from a seventh year Ginny managed to get her trunk on to the train and in to an empty compartment without issue.

Choosing the window seat Ginny looked out at all the people around the station and for the first time saw what was different about this year verses all the past year. There were owls flying everywhere dropping off letters, _THE letter,_ the letters that are ruining countless of peoples lives all in one drop of a hat. The compartment door slid open with a swish causing Ginny to jump and glare at the intruder. Neville Longbottom walked in fallowed closely by Colin Creavey and Luna Lovegood.

"You all seem to be in a good bloody mood this morning." Ginny said glaring at them all. _'They all must have gotten good matches as well. Why was it that she was the only one to end up badly?'_ Ginny thought sulkily. Colin laughed and flopped down next to her, "Well of course I am silly we are going back to Hogwarts! Why wouldn't that put me in a good mood?" He said lounging out along the bench. Ginny looked at Colin in shock_. 'There was no way that he couldn't know. He should have gotten a letter around the same time she did, right? How could he not have gotten one?' _

Ginny looked at her other two friends in the compartment just in time to catch them sharing a knowing look "You got your letter didn't you Ginny" Luna said tenderly looking over at Ginny. "What letter?" "Well yeah, didn't you all?" Colin and Ginny said at the same time. Ginny looked around the compartment at Colin's confused look, Neville's worried face and Luna's calm domineer with a look of shock on her own face. "We don't get ours till our names are up." Neville said gesturing to the other two. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Gin didn't you read the paper this morning? It said so on page five." Luna said looking at Ginny expectantly. No one knew it but there was a reason Luna Lovegood was in Ravenclaw. She was almost as studious as Hermione. Ginny shook her head "No I just read some of the front page before the owls arrived." Ginny said looking back out the window as the train started to pull away from the station. "That's alright I am sure it was the Nigapras that caused it, they love to be around during shocking news you know." Luna said nodding to herself. Neville gave her a look that clearly stated that he thought she had made that up. "What did the paper say?" Colin asked looking around the tense room in confusion. It was Neville who answered him by tossing the paper he had been holing over to him. Colin read it over carefully before flipping to page five and reading some more. "Here Gin this is what you missed and why you look so confused. It says so here that they are going by last name for the letters they are sending them out from Z-A based on the first letter of your last name." Collin said folding up the paper and putting it next to him. "That's why you have gotten yours already but the rest of us haven't." Luna said to Ginny though her eyes were fixed on an issue of the Quibbler that no one had seen her pull out.

"Well do you want to talk about it Gin? Who did you end up with?" Colin asked looking over at Ginny. Ginny shook her head no; there was no way that she was going to tell them just yet. "I know, we will play 20 questions to guess Ginny's . . . person, and if you don't know who I am with by the time you open your letter Colin I will tell you." Ginny said looking over at her friend. He would be one of the last people to be getting his letter so for now until then he would be having fun trying to guess Ginny's. Colin thought for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good, but first before the interrogation, How was everyone's summers?"

"Oh, oh I like where this is going. How was Greece Luna, your letters were so short!" Ginny said jumping a little in her seat to turn and look at the blond across from her. Luna to her credit had the courtesy to look ashamed at the length of her letters. "It was magic. Just as I remember it from when I last went with my mom." Luna's voice was soft as she talked. "The beach was such a wonder; I spent most of the summer there, on the shore and in the water." Luna continued as she looked out the window. "Yes! But is it true that you have a house there!" Ginny said excitedly. Luna looked over at her and smiled and nodded "Oh Ginny you will have to come to see it. It is beautiful, and such a wonder to behold. I am so glad mum left it to me when I turned 17. With the way this war is going I may just have to move there in April when it is officially mine." Luna said ending with a sad sigh. "What about you Neville?" Luna asked looking at Neville.

It turned out that Neville had spent all summer at a Herbology camp and had discovered a new way to preserve a plant for healing. Collin had finally made it to black belt in his self-defense class that he had been talking for a while now. When it got back around to Ginny she stood up and locked the door and drew the curtains before telling them about Bill's wedding and the trio. "And then this morning I received my letter" Ginny finished off squinting at the group due to the sun in her face. Looking out the window Ginny saw that the sun was starting to set. "We should get changed we will be there soon." Ginny said reaching in to her trunk and getting out her robes.

Ginny closed the door behind herself and Luna as they headed down the train from the changing rooms located in the back of the train back to their compartment. They were talking about Greece again. "Luna what are you going to do about you boy from Greece?" Ginny asked looking at her friend "Oh he was such a gentlemen Ginny. I really wish you would meet him. Though you probably wouldn't understand our connection," Luna was saying. Ginny looked at her curiously "Luna you do realize that you will never be able to be with him now. Now that this new law has been passed we are cattle, expected to marry and produce children." Luna looked like she was about to say something but was cut off by a loud high feminine voice that they both recognized instantly. "WEASLEY!" yelled Pansy Parkinson. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath before forcing herself to turn and greet her future sister-in- law. She was standing in the entrance to one of the Slytherin occupied compartments. The scene behind her wasn't one that was uncommon in this group of Slytherin's. Tracey Davis was laying on the bench with her head resting in Theodore Nott's lap as they seemed to be having a conversation. Daphne Greengrass was sitting on Blaise Zabini's lap and they looked like they had just been having a snog session, and Draco Malfoy was watching the commotion that Pansy was making. What was new was the look of shock on Daphne's face as she fell on to the floor from Blaise standing up so fast.

Ginny turned her attention away from the commotion behind Pansy and focused on the woman herself. She had grown beautiful over the years and had just had her coming of age party (it was all over the papers) last month. Her long black hair fell in natural waves down her back, around fifth year she grew in to her nose and now she had naturally accented green eyes that stood out. Over all she looked like an exotic model.

Pansy reached forward and pulled Ginny in to the compartment. Ginny looked to where Luna was only to find her friend had vanished at some point leaving Ginny alone with the Slytherin's. Once in the compartment Pansy closed the door and turned to face her. "Exactly how many brothers do you have Weasley!" Pansy seethed from where she was standing. Ginny was pressing herself against the door just waiting for the time to come that she would be free to go. "I see they are on the P's." Ginny said looking at the envelope crumpled in Pansy's hand. "You get Charlie and I get stuck with you as my sister in-law. There for I am going to be civil seeing as I don't want to have to explain to him why you ended up looking like a pig again." Ginny said looking at Pansy.

She had just finished when there was a tapping on the window and a ministry owl was holding a letter. Everyone turned and looked as a paler then usual Draco stood up and with slightly shaking hands opened the window. At the same time Ginny tried to open the door, it took her several tries before she realized that the door was charmed shut. Ginny managed to get out of the compartment just as she heard the pop of the ministry seal.

So That's it for chapter 2. Please review and let me know. I have also fixed some errors that I was informed of. Thanks!


End file.
